


新房

by BemeBeme



Category: brightwin - Fandom, watine, เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (Thailand TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BemeBeme/pseuds/BemeBeme
Kudos: 1





	新房

已經一齊第七個年頭，佢已經成為政府官，最近又升官，學佢講唔洗派駐外地都已經好開心，日日都可以返屋企。

我早已經執業，最近都開唔要帶新人，除咗有大單，基本上日日都返屋企。

大家都忙，忙到有時係屋企都無時間食餐飯，各有各係房做嘢。

我地一開始拍拖到而家都係同居，但最近呢幾年，我想搬。

因為佢住係政府派嘅公寓，周圍住緊嘅都係同事，我同佢有共識，大家係室友。

佢係政界嘅明日之星，我係要穩步上揚嘅律師，公開咗關係，大家都唔會有好日子過。

當我自私，有屋企人支持已經夠開心，無謂搵嘢拎辛苦。

但當我自私到，同性婚姻法出咗都唔可以用嘅時候，身為律師、佢嘅伴侶，過唔到自己嗰關。

明明大家捱得過進情場、入職場，點解好似捱唔過入家門呢一關？

日日都一齊住，可以見到面，但愈嚟愈似室友，我認我慣咗佢畀我嘅關注，而家日漸減少令到我安全感唔夠。

結婚我無得揀，唯有揀搬，我唔想呢一份好似就過期嘅關係上再添一份無力感，起碼我唔需要每日好似偷情咁返屋企。

我偷偷地去睇樓，因為我真係唔想再睇佢啲同事嘅目光，一個人入𨋢也好、兩個人出𨋢都好，我唔想令自己難受。

如果我如實講畀佢知，佢會更難受。

我簽好租約，特登叫佢出去飲杯嘢，我瞞唔得住太耐。

我飲咗一杯到，就講出口，因為我酒量只係比以前好小小，趁酒精未上腦前就要講。  
「Wat，我今晚去新屋打點下，聽朝過嚟搬嘢走。」

「咩新屋？做咩唔同我商量？」  
佢呆一呆之後眼神好凌厲咁望住我，其實我開始怯。

「哦...小事啫，你又忙我又忙咁咪自己搞囉。」

我覺得尷尬時想飲第二杯時佢截住我：  
「Tine你講清楚！點解無啦啦要搬走？」

「我想有啲私人空間，繼續做你室友，唔係幾好，惹人閒話。」  
係美化原因同實話實說之間，我揀咗後者，講太多反而變成藉口。

「你需要嘅唔係私人空間，係我。  
我最近係忙咗，所以忽略咗你，遲啲我交接好啲嘢，就會好啲。」

唔係懷疑佢將時間拎去做其他嘢，但係我想堅持一次，今次心軟，下一次再提就變成無理取鬧。

「Wat，我唔想有嘢可以影響到我同你，我情願你有兩頭住家咁周圍住，都唔想再顧忌其他人可能會發現我地嘅目光。  
無室友可以做過世，嗰名衰個情婦。」

我講得重咗，平日口才好，對住佢總係辭不達意。

「Tine…你而家係衰過情婦。」

「Wat！」

「情婦起碼係覺得有個碼頭可以泊上岸，你唔信我可以處理好你嘅顧慮。  
我由以前到而家都係你男朋友，但係你而家真係當我係室友，咁樣分居同朋分有咩分別！」

我驚，今日呢杯係賀我地分手，點解會搞成咁...

「我如果想分手，就唔會係度同你講，而係直接搬走晒啲嘢喇！」

「你咁樣做好有問題，我地嘅關係要重新考慮下...  
嫁畀我，重新開始過。」

佢係銀包拎咗當年塊pick出嚟，無諗過佢會隨身攜帶，咁樣睇嚟我可能無婚戒呢樣嘢。

佢長情，我鍾情，其實我地都無變過，都係當年嘅學生哥談唔成熟嘅戀愛。

「你知道...」我真係好好奇，點解佢日日都只係做嘢同瞓覺，都會知道我嘅心思。

佢將塊pick放係我手上，如同當年佢教我點樣拎起佢塊pick。  
「你永遠都係我隻煩膠仔，點會唔知你想點，你應唔應承？」

「畀你食住咗...邊有得走...好喇應承你喇！」蘇州過後無艇搭，梗係應承，更何況我無對過其他人有興報，我嘅人生只有佢可以一直陪我參與落去。

「咁就乖嘞～」佢終於放手畀我飲多一杯，我無留意佢嘅眼神，如果我留意到一定叫走唔再飲。  
但走咗都未必會好過啲，一路咁清醒...  
唉...

「咁我係唔係唔搬得？」我有啲放棄，計緊生約死約要賠幾多，我同佢嘅關係比其他人同嘢重要。

「得～照搬，有冇齊傢俬？」見到佢試探嘅眼神，我直覺覺得佢話我蠢，但我如果識得諗深一層嘅話，應該唔會咁樣答。

「啊...有啊。」

「一陣上去睇下、驗下，『試下』～  
以後你幾時鍾意上去住又得，變我去偷情又得，同埋當時鐘酒店可以慳返啲錢。  
都係件好事。」

雖然佢靚仔唔犯法，但係加埋淫笑，搞到我好唔爭氣咁甜笑。  
「你真係一件Salaleo。」

「你件煩膠仔，係我㗎，唔好再擔心啲情婦先要擔心嘅事。  
你係我嘅大婆，知唔知？」

佢好認真咁安撫我嘅不安，我收到喇，不過下馬威要照畀，真係被佢食住咗我以為無得發圍就死火。

「嗯，你同我醒醒定定，我係律師，要離婚大把朋友可以幫我搞。」

「嗯，邊個夠膽幫你搞，我一定唔會放過佢...  
講錯咗，我真係唔可以放過你，其他人隨便。」  
嘻～怕醜時飲多杯，酒精上晒腦，今日好開心！  
就一時無為意佢個表情，好後悔...

然後我地就搭的士去新屋，兩日假期係床上虛度，唉白日宣淫、半夜身痕...  
唉頂唔順，今日射波！  
癡線㗎salaleo...


End file.
